My Heart Of Glass
by Owl and Crow
Summary: Oliver Wood was not having a good time. Then again he had never particularly enjoyed dance clubs. If he wanted to have a good time he would play Quidditch. KBOW. Take the rating seriously, this story is boarder line rated R.


"The best loves are often the ones that you never see coming and often the ones that you never forget." – Me

A/N: This is my first attempt at a one shot and my first attempt at an Oliver Wood and Katie Bell story. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling

My Heart of Glass

Oliver Wood was not having a good time. Then again he had never particularly enjoyed dance clubs. If he wanted to have a good time he would play Quidditch. He would not get up and dance about.

But the setting was only half the problem. He hated the person who had dragged him to the dance club to begin with. His 'girlfriend', Brittany Thomason. The reason for the quotes, they had only been on one date. In Oliver's opinion that did not make her his girlfriend. It did not even make her a friend. No, it made her that girl that was presently crying in the loo.

Why was she crying? Other girls kept coming up to Oliver asking if he would dance with them. He always said no. Not because of Brittany, but because he did not want to dance. 

Without even taking his answer into consideration, Brittany started blubbering. She accused Oliver of cheating on her with all of the girls that had asked to dance with him. So, Brittany and her friends (all of which had 'coincidentally' showed at the same club) ran off to the loo with her and dried her tears.

So, Oliver Wood, Keeper for the one and only Puddlemere United, was sitting alone in some trendy dance club promising himself he would leave after he finished his drink. Well, maybe after this song. He really liked this song. 

Oliver sighed. If he was honest with himself he probably would not leave without Brittany. He was not mean enough to abandon her in a dance club's loo.

Sometimes, especially in these situations, he wished that he was mean enough to just leave. He would be a lot happier if he did. He could go back to his comfortable flat, maybe write up a few new plays. It would be fun. Hell he had his own fire whiskey, why wait until he finished the cup in his hand?

Why? Because he was still too nice to leave a girl he had absolutely no interest in crying in a loo. "Damn it," he mumbled to himself. 

He glanced down the hall the loos were in. Maybe, just maybe he would convince Brittany to leave with him. Then he could drop her off at her parents' house, go home himself, and 'forget' to ever call her again. That way he would not feel as guilty about it.

He sighed again. There was no easy way to get out of this. Maybe if he found her someone else for her to drool over, yes that was it. He could ask some guy to comfort her when she realized that Oliver had gone……… No. He would have no way of knowing if the guy had actually done it.

Oliver looked out over the crowd of people dancing when something caught his eye. A flash of red. But not just any red. It was a red that could only belong to a Weasley. He craned his neck, trying to see it again. But it was gone. Oliver sat back and wished that he was anywhere else.

----

On the other side of the very same club, Katie Bell was having the time of her life. Or at least the time of her week. She was fresh out of Hogwarts and happy as hell about it. 

She could finally do what she wanted, go where she wanted to go, see who she wanted to see. It was liberating, it was fantastic, it was mostly not true. She still lived with her parents, but she promised herself that that would not be the case for long.

She was planning on moving in with Leanne. But recently that looked like it was not going to happen. Leanne's boyfriend wanted her to move in with him. Katie wanted her friend to be happy but she also did not want to live with her parents for the rest of her life.

So, when Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet invited Katie out for a night of dancing she was not about to say 'no' to a pleasant distraction. Katie loved dancing. She loved that she did not have to think while dancing. Nothing mattered but moving to the music.

She was having such a good time that she did not mind when Fred and George Weasley 'coincidentally' showed up. She liked them well enough and she had not had the chance to hang out with them since they left Hogwarts. It was really nice to see everyone again. Well, almost everyone.

Katie had not seen Oliver Wood in three years. Sure he had written a couple of times. But it was not the same. 

It was not the same as when her Oliver Wood would calling her 'Kitty Kat' when he wanted something from her, like the last piece of pie that she had just put on her plate.

Or her deranged Quidditch captain screaming at her from across the field about how she better fly professional or she was off the team. No, it was not the same at all.

Katie threw herself into a chair next to Fred and grinned at him. She was getting hot and did not want to start sweating. It had taken three hours for her to pick out the outfit that sent the right message.

And what was that message? Snoggable. Not shaggable. That would be taking snoggable too far. No, she was looking for snoggable and sweat did not mix with snogging.

"Well, if it isn't Katie Bell," Fred said. Katie smiled sweetly at him. He laughed. "How've you been?" he elbowed her in the side.

"I was great before you bruised my ribs," she said.

"Oh, don't be a baby, Katie," George said. He sat down across from them. "Anyway, you'll never guess who I saw on our way in."

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Our very own, dear, deranged, unbalanced, nutty, disturbed, unhinged, and last but not least loved Quidditch captain Oliver Wood."

----

Crushes are the worst. At least that is what Katie Bell thought. Crushes are supposed to be fun and fleeting. But Katie Bell's crush on Oliver Wood was neither. 

She made damn sure that he did not know. Hell, he was three years older than her, she was sure that he would not give her the time of day had she not been on his Quidditch team.

Katie had not always had a crush on Oliver. At first she just admired him. He was a great talent after all. Anyone with an appreciation for Quidditch could admire Oliver Wood's talent. Katie did not just appreciate Quidditch, she loved it.

In Katie's first year she would watch him play Quidditch with awe. She wished that she could be as good as he was.

In Katie's second year she surprised even herself by making the team. Her admiration of Oliver became a friendship between teammates.

In Katie's third year she found out that she was ready for more than just friendship with Oliver Wood. She did not want him to be just her captain and her friend. But she was not sure want she wanted him to be.

In Katie's fourth year she figured it out. It must have been when he started calling her 'Kitty Kat.' She liked the thought of him giving her a pet name. Even though she knew to Oliver it was just a nick name. She could not help thinking in her little world that it was a pet name. With her realization that she liked her captain, came the will to make him as happy as possible. And in her fourth year that meant making sure that Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. And she did everything physically possible to do that for him.

It broke her heart to see him graduate. But she knew that he would be happier playing professional Quidditch then staying at Hogwarts to date a fourteen year old. And if Katie wanted anything, she wanted to see him happy.

----

After three years Katie thought that she was finally over him, but hearing that he was right across the room from her made her heart beat faster and her stomach fill with butterflies.

Katie thrust her hand into her purse searching for her compact. She had to know if she looked okay. If Oliver Wood was there, at the very same club as her, she had to look her best.

"Woooh!" Fred exclaimed. He stopped Katie's frantic hands before she ripped the front off her purse. "What's with the freaking out?"

"I just-" Katie continued searching while fighting against Fred's hands. "I just have to look good!" Katie said in a frenzy.

"For who?" Fred asked.

"Isn't it obvious, my twin," George said. Katie looked up at him, panicked. How could they know? "She has to look good for me." Alicia hit George in the back of the head.

"I can't believe you two can be so oblivious," she said slipping into the chair next to George.

"Hey!" Fred yelled. "I'm perfectly 'blivious,' thank you." Angelina snickered at her boyfriend's joke as she sat down next to him.

"What are these two idiot's oblivious about anyway?" she asked.

"They don't know why Katie wants to look good all of the sudden," Alicia said. Angelina gave Alicia a blank look.

"And why does she?"

"You know I hate it when you talk about me like I'm not here!" Katie exclaimed. Angelina rolled her eyes at Katie.

"Like you'd tell me why you 'all of the sudden' need to check your makeup," she said. Katie huffed. Her friends knew her too well. "Soo……" Angelina turned her attention back to Alicia.

"Oliver Wood just so happens to be a dance floor away," Alicia said dramatically. "So close… and yet so far!" she put the back of her hand on her forehead and pretended to faint. Everyone but Katie laughed.

"This is so not funny!" Katie slammed her purse on the table and her compact came rolling out. Her four friends laughed harder. "That's it," she stuffed her compact back into her purse, "I'm going home."

"You are not!" Alicia yelled. "You young lady are going to march across that dance floor and snog Oliver's face off! Understood?" Katie stared dumbly at her friend. She had gone from making fun of her to yelling at her in thirty second. It must have been a gift or mood swings.

"You heard it here first, Alicia Spinnet has gone mad!" Katie yelled. She stomped off intent on getting out of that club as soon as possible. But someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. It was Angelina.

"Katie," she said gently. "How many chances are you going to get like this? He's right there," she pointed across the club, "the guy you've wanted for years. And he's alone. Merlin, Katie. Just go talk to him. You don't have to snog his face off or even tell him how you feel. Just talk to him. Or better yet, invite him over to where we're all sitting and we'll all talk to him. That way it'll be less awkward, yeah?" 

Katie thought it over for a moment. She had no real reason not to. Well, actually she did a have a reason not to, but she could not exactly tell her friends that being close to Oliver Wood made her horny as hell. Hoping that maybe he would no longer affect her that way she made a frustrated noise and said:

"Oh! Oh all right!"

----

Just as Oliver Wood was wondering if the female sex was really worth all the trouble the most beautiful thing on two prefect legs came sauntering towards him. With shoulder length blonde hair, a curvy body that most women would die for, and long legs to bout she was divine.

Oliver licked his lips as she stood uncertainly in front of him. "Hey, Wood," she said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He blinked. Suddenly he recognized her.

"Kitty Kat?" he said with a smile. She nodded, grinning back. He stood up and hugged her. "Oh thank Merlin for you, Kitty Kat!" Katie felt her heart speed up. She was pressed against Oliver Wood's chest, he just thanked Merlin for her and her libido was jumping up and down manically. Yup, he still inspired naughty thoughts and desires within her. He pulled back and Katie felt her smile falter a little.

"Come on, Wood," she said holding her hand out. "The whole gangs here. Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. The whole team, minus a certain Chosen One." Oliver laughed and took her hand. He did not notice that his date had chosen that exact moment to venture out of the loo. Seeing Oliver walk off with some other girl caused Brittany to break out in sobs again and run back into the loo.

----

"Woodie!" Fred and George squealed. Yes, squealed. Oliver laughed. He let go of Katie's hand to pat his Beaters on the back.

"How you guys doing?" he asked. He could not tell the difference between the two and figured that he would wait to figure it out.

"You can't tell the difference between us," George said.

"Can you?" Fred asked. The twin rubbed their hands together both wearing the same mischievous grin.

"That's Fred," Angelina said pointing at one redhead, "and that's George," she pointed at the other red head.

"Angelina!" Fred yelled at the same time George yelled, "Ah, come on!"

"Honestly, Angelina, where's your fun loving spirit?" Katie asked, resuming her old seat. George pushed Oliver into the seat next to her, not knowing the inner turmoil this would cause Katie.

"Fun loving!" Angelina said affronted. "That rich coming from the girl that was about to leave five minutes ago."

"I wasn't about to leave!" Katie said.

"Oh really," Alicia said.

"Yes, I was merely looking for the loo," Katie said, with a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that you'll find the loo occupied probably for the rest of the night," Oliver said.

"Why?" Fred asked. "You gotta go in there and sort out your womanly problems?"

"I always knew you were a girl, Wood," George said. Everyone laughed, even Oliver.

"Haha," he said. "Actually, my date's in there, blubbering her eyes out." Katie did not like the thought of him dating someone, but she stayed quiet.

"A few question," Angelina said. "Who is your date, why is she crying and why aren't you trying to make her stop?"

"It is a her, right?" Fred asked.

"Shut up, you prat," Oliver said. "Yes, it's a her. Her name is Brittany Thomason, my friend set me up on one date with her and she insisted that I bring her here, a couple lasses asked to dance with me, I said, 'no,' and she accused me of cheating on her with all the girls that asked me to dance. And I'm not trying to make her stop crying because I'm kind of hoping that she'll leave me alone if I do." 

Katie was trying not to laugh, but she was not succeeding. Eventually she lost the battle and broke out laughing. Oliver gave her a confused look, before everyone else started laughing too. "What?" he asked.

"Oliver Wood," Katie said between giggles. "You are absolutely horrid!"

Oliver watched Katie laugh heartily and could not help but smile. He thought she looked beautiful with a huge smile on her face. And her voice, he had never realized how sweet her voice sounded when it was laced with laughter.

He always knew she was pretty, hell he had a pretty big crush on her back at Hogwarts. But those were different times. Back then, he was too old for her, she was too young for him. Now, now was different. Katie was an adult. Granted eighteen is not that old, but it was much better than fourteen.

"I am not horrid," Oliver said, smiling at Katie.

"Yes, you are," she said. "You've left your date in the loo sobbing because you haven't got the courage to tell her to bugger off."

"I don't want to be mean to her," he said defensively.

"You don't actually tell her to bugger off, Wood," George said.

"You make up some bull shit about how 'this doesn't feel right' or 'I've just got my heart stomped on and I'm not ready to have a serious relationship,'" Fred said. Oliver considered that.

"But what if I am ready for a serious relationship," he said, "just not with her."

"You're lying either way, what does it matter?" Alicia said. Oliver shook his head.

"You see, that sounds mean," he said.

"There's no nice way to end a relationship," Katie said.

"I'm not dating her," Oliver said.

"But-"

"No, but, I'm not dating her."

"Just hear me out!"

"No, there is nothing to hear. I'm not dating her, end of story."

"Merlin, you are horrid," Angelina said. Everyone but Oliver laughed.

----

Oliver Wood was having a good time. He did not give leaving with Katie a second thought. Nor did he give a second thought to inviting her and only her back to his flat. It was not until later on that night, sitting in his flat with Katie that he even remembered Brittany.

"Shit!" he exclaimed all of the sudden.

"What?" Katie said. She had just been in the middle of telling a story about her Hogwarts days.

"Brittany."

"Ohhh."

"I am horrid." He got up from his couch and tried to find her phone number. He stopped searching when he felt Katie's hand on his arm. He looked up at her.

"Oliver, you're not horrid, but you do need to give up on Brittany. It's a lost cause, you can't win no matter what you do," she said. He sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

"Not even with dawn practices?" he asked.

"Don't you ever speak that blasphemy again." She pointed a warning finger at him.

"It made you a better Quidditch player and you know it."

"What makes a good Quidditch player is a health lifestyle and a healthy lifestyle includes a far amount of sleep."

"It helped us win the cup, didn't it?" Oliver pointed out.

"I'll give you that, the extra practice did help," she said. Oliver grinned at his triumph. "But," his smile faded, "Harry managed to win the cup without dawn practice, he managed to win the cup without even bloody being there!"

"So, you're saying that Harry is a better Quidditch captain than me?"

"Not better," she said, "different."

"Different better?" he asked.

"Well, you have a nicer bum than Harry," she mumbled. She had not meant for him to hear it, but if Katie was bad at anything it was judging how loud she was talking.

"You-" he began. Oliver had no idea how to respond to that. So he stood up and stared at her. A nicer bum than Harry Potter. How was anyone to react to that? Then a thought struck him. "You've looked at Harry's bum!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. Katie slapped her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe you, Katie Bell!"

"Well, I had gotten used to looking at my captain's bum!" she said defensively. "It's not my fault it took a second to realize that it wasn't you." Oliver stood over Katie dumbstruck. She shrunk back into his couch and covered her face with her hands embarrassedly.

"Okay let me get this straight," Oliver began. "You looked at my… bottom, during Quidditch practice?" Katie groaned. "I mean, how could you desecrate something as sacred as Quidditch practice like that?" 

Katie had had enough. She stood up and looked up at Oliver. She had decided that he had not changed a bit. He was still only thinking about Quidditch and she was still only thinking about his bum.

"I'm going home," she said. "Why don't you go crawl into bed and touch yourself while you fantasize about the perfect play?" Katie walked around the couch, grabbed her coat and made for the door. But before she could reach the knob Oliver stopped her.

"You aren't going anywhere, Bell," he said firmly. She swung around to face, ready for a fight.

"And you aren't my captain anymore! So you can't tell me what to do!" she yelled. He gave her a fierce glare.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

And then he surprised the hell out of her. He kissed her. He kissed her square on the lips. She pushed him away after a moment and was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, when he pulled her towards him and kissed her again. She only managed to say, "What ummmph?"

Oliver kept her lips occupied while he walked her back towards the couch. But Katie had other plans. She finally had him where she wanted him. Well, not exactly where she wanted him but that could be easily fixed. She craftily directed him towards his bedroom. Oliver uncertainly followed her. His lips were still attached to hers so he did not have much of a choice. Katie pushed him back onto the bed and stood over him triumphantly.

"Kitty," he said desperately. He really wanted to kiss her again.

"That's Ms. Kitty to you," she growled before straddling his hips.

"What do you think you are you doing?" he asked. He gripped her hips tightly and swung her over so that he was on top of her.

"What I've wanted to do for years," she said. She reached up and kissed him. She deepened the kiss so drastically that he did not noticed when she got on top of him again and nestled his head into his pillows. Oliver came back to his senses when he felt Katie begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Katie, what has gotten into you?" he asked pulling her hands away. She looked affronted as she struggled against his hold on her. Then she grinned at him. Her head dipped down and she began unbuttoning his shirt with her teeth. "Katie Bell! Stop this instant!" he demanded. He sat up, bound her arms to her sides with one of his arms and fixed her with a serious look. Katie took all of this in stride though. Instead of talking, which was what Oliver wanted, she started kissing his jaw, sucking and biting a little. "Oh good Merlin, you're drunk," he said fighting to control his own urges. Katie had given into hers around the second kiss.

Katie sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not drunk, Oliver Wood!" she exclaimed. "I only had one drink." Oliver had offered to buy her a drink earlier that night, but Katie refused saying that she had already had a drink and that if she had anymore she would pass out drunk.

"Well, then that one drink sent you over the edge!" he said. "There is no other reason why you would be acting like this."

"Of course not," she said. She reattached her lips to his jaw. "Because I couldn't possibly want you," she said in a sexy low voice in between nibbles on his skin. 

His head dropped onto her shoulder and his grip around her arms loosened. Katie took this opportunity to wrap one arm around his neck and the other to continue unbuttoning his shirt.

"Katie, I just hadn't a clue you felt this way," he said. Katie threw his shirt on the ground and started struggling out of her tight fitting blouse.

"I've liked you since third year," she pulled at the claps holding her shirt on, irritated that they would not just come undone. Oliver reached up to help her.

"Since third year and you didn't say anything," he whispered. He easily managed the claps and yanked the shirt off her shoulders.

"How was I supposed to?" she asked. She began pulling at his belt buckle. He reached down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You probably would have flipped a shit if I was thinking about anything but Quidditch during Quidditch practice." He smiled, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"If you want this," he said between kissed.

"Oh, I do."

"Then we're doing it my way."

----

Katie certainly was not the type to just jump into bed with someone. It was against all of her morals. Casual sex was for sluts and Katie made damn sure that no one ever thought of her as a slut.

But when Katie thought about Oliver Wood it got her all hot and bothered. That lean Quidditch toned body, slick with sweat and mud, moaning her name in that thick Scottish accent. Damn. He made her feel like a horny teenage boy. She just could not help herself where he was concerned. He got her horny enough to jump anything, but the only thing she wanted to jump was him. She was surprised that she lasted as long as she did in his presents.

Katie sunk back into Oliver's bed utterly spent. She felt more tired then she usually did after a particularly intense Quidditch game. Oliver Wood had worn her out. His head rested on her bare breasts, their limbs were tangled amidst the sheets.

Oliver pushed himself up and looked down at Katie. He smiled at his handy work. Her chest was covered in love bites. Katie followed his eyes and looked herself over.

"I look as though I've been beaten," she said, smiling. Oliver smiled too.

"No, you look like your mine," he said.Katie tilted her head to the side and looked at him considering.

"And who's to say that I am yours?" she asked. In response Oliver collapsed on top of her and latched his lips onto her neck. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"I say that your mine," he whispered against her skin. Katie tried not to giggle as his breath tickled her skin, but failed. "Way to ruin a moment, Kitty." Oliver rolled off of Katie while she broke down in giggles. "I mean, honestly, Kitty. I'm about to tell you about how you better get used to this bed because you'll be spending a lot more time in it and what do you do? You laugh." Katie stopped giggling at what he said.

"You mean that?" she asked. Oliver sat up and leaned his back against the head board. She looked up at him uncertainly.

"How thick are you, Bell?" he asked. "Of course I mean it. What kind of guy shags a girl and then leaves her?"

"Obviously not the kind of guy you are," she said. She snuggled into his chest and kissed him. They sat in silence for a while.

"By the way, Kitty," Oliver began. "Where do your parents think you are?"

"Oh, they think I'm sleeping over at Alicia's," she said.

"You're a naughty girl, Katie Bell," he said.

"Says the guy that just," Katie whispered something very inappropriate in Oliver's ear, he blushed a little, "… to me."

"Well, you deserved it," he said.

"Oliver Wood."

"Katie Bell?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

The End 


End file.
